


[Podfic] A Honored Guest | written by strawberriesandtophats

by Djapchan, mahons_ondine, minnapods (minnabird), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Mr. Aziraphale had been a frequent visitor since the day they had opened their sushi restaurant. His neat suit hadn’t changed or his blonde hair. In fact, he hadn’t aged at all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Honored Guest | written by strawberriesandtophats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Honored Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150996) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for In Their Shoes: POV Outsider. Thanks to strawberriesandtophats for having blanket permission for podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kjez5i1vojrw7cd/A+Honored+Guest.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:11 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
